Walking Dead: No Sanctuary
"No Sanctuary" is the first episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 12th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Ya think running away from zombies would be bad enough, right? Try running away from cannibals! They don't just wanna eat your brains. They wanna eat the whole damn thing! Rick Grimes and co. learn the hard way that "Sanctuary for all" isn't quite as neato-keen as its cracked up to be. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "No Sanctuary", "WD: No Sanctuary", "TWD: No Sanctuary", and "The Walking Dead: Slabown" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The DVD was produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on August 25th, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This is the eighth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. IAt is the first of four episodes that he directs from season five. His next episode is "What Happened and What's Going On". * This is the tenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple. It is the first of three episodes that he writes from season five. His next episode is "What Happened and What's Going On". * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead with Heather Bellson as a co-producer. * This is the second and final appearance of Sam, played by Robin Lord Taylor. He appeared last in "Indifference". Quotes * Alex: We should never have put up the signs. What the hell did we think was gonna happen? We brought them here. * Gareth: We were trying to do something good. We were being human beings. * Alex: What are we now, Gareth? .... * Gareth: We saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it. Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in it? You hid it, right? In case things went bad? Smart. Still, we'll find it. But it's too dangerous to go out there right now. Bob forward with a knife aiming to his eye What was in it? I'm curious. And it was a big bag. pause You really gonna let me do this? * Rick Grimes: Let me take you out there. I'll show you. * Gareth: Not gonna happen, but this might. the knife closer to Bob's eye * Rick Grimes: There's guns in it. AK-47... 44 Magnum. Automatic weapons. Nightscope. There's a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. That's what I'm gonna use to kill you. * Gareth: before putting the rag back over Rick's mouth Thanks. .... * Mary: The signs... they were real. It was a sanctuary. People came and took this place. * Carol Peletier: Just tell me where... * Mary: And they raped and they killed, and they laughed over weeks. But we got out and we fought it and we got it back. And we heard the message. You're the butcher... or you're the cattle. * Carol Peletier: The men they pulled from that train car where are they? shoots Mary in the leg screaming at her Where are they? * Mary: Now... point it at my head. begins chuckling You could have been one of us. You could have listened to what the world is telling you. * Carol Peletier: You lead people here and you take what they have and you kill them. Is that what this place is? * Mary: No, not at first. It's what it had to be. And we're still here. * Carol Peletier: You're not here. Neither am I. sets down the gun she's holding and walks to open the building door as a group of Walkers stumble inside, ignoring Carol who's covered in Walker blood * Mary: No! No! No! .... * Eugene Porter: I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases. Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms. Fire with fire. Interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared. I am keenly aware of the all details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet. I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in D.C., we can flip the script. Take out every last dead one of them. Fire with fire. looks at Tara All things being equal, it does sound pretty badass. .... * Eugene Porter: Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well-composed FAQ and I went red-ring, the cure would still die with me. * Abraham Ford: I'm not gonna let that happen. * Eugene Porter'r: The best-case scenario, we step out in a hellstorm of bullets, fire, and walkers. I'm not a fleet of foot. I sure as hell can't take a dead one down with sharp buttons and hella confidence. * 'Michonne: Yeah, but we can and we will. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Heather Bellson - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Jeffrey F. January - First assistant director See also External Links Category:2014/Episodes Category:October, 2014/Episodes